


Common knowledge

by MysticAlpha01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Eventual Sex, Future post apocalypse, Humans mean very little, Hurt Stiles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Hale Fire, Other, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles becomes pack, Stiles has no clue!, Werewolf Peter, Will add more tags as i remember them!, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, stiles is a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAlpha01/pseuds/MysticAlpha01
Summary: In an apocalyptic world, will stiles survive?Stiles wakes up in an abandoned human camp only to find himself surrounded by the living dead?Will he manage to get through it?*I really do suck at summaries.*





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles awoke to the heavy thud of combat boots on concrete. He didn't feel strong enough to open his eyes yet but he was pretty sure that he knew what had happened. He had been taken to some sort of camp for humans. They were run by mostly werewolves but high ranking humans also didn't have to live in the camp. 

It wasn't uncommon to see camps around the country full of humans, and don't get Stiles wrong they weren't as bad as people assumed them to be. The humans would get three solid meals a day, a warm cabin to sleep in but had to be shared with about 7 other people and the shower block wasn't disgusting. All in all, it wasn't as bad as some places in the world. 

Usually, if a werewolf had an interest in a human they could invite the human to live with them or take the human home, like a pet shop almost. Expect normally the werewolves weren't as understanding as Stiles sometimes hoped they would be. 

Stiles had thought that he had been more than cautious when living in the house with his Alpha for a father, the man was good to him but his temper was short and his periods of anger were long. He had never hurt Stiles physically but sometimes words slipped that weren't meant to be said. Stiles loved his father but they both slipped up and that's how Stiles ended up on the floor of a human base camp. 

Roughly, he was dragged to his feet by some supernatural strength... a werewolf. "Hey kid, this may hurt a little bit." The wolf informed when Stiles felt a small pinch and a needle sunk into the flesh of his arm. "Woah! dude, whats that got in it. Get it out of my arm!" Stiles shrieked as the needle plunger was pushed down and the liquid was injected into his blood stream. "It's just a sedative, you'll be asleep for a while just so we can secure your collar without any unnecessary problems." Stiles freaked out and swung his arms around as best he could but the sedative must have been strong and currently, he could already feel the effects running through every vein in his body. 

However, his brain didn't shut off and he didn't want to get the collar put on him. It was a cruel thing but apparently was deemed as necessary and needed to ensure the humans were behaving themselves. The collar sat heavily on the human's neck and weighed down enough to cause slight back ache if being stood up for too long. It had small pinchers that pinched the skin and shocked the human with a small but powerful bolt of electricity. The collar could be removed after a month if the behavior of the human was suitable and correct. 

However many humans described the first month of wearing the collar almost unbearable and there were recorded cases of humans dying due to the harsh and inhumane use of the cruel collar. "Please, don't." Stiles garbled as he struggled to stop himself from drooling. The effects of the sedative now rendered him almost un conscience and before he could garble out another word his world went black and his body shut down. The last thing he heard was the muffled cry of the innocent and shouting of werewolves.


	2. Crawling dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awoke finally, but things have changed?

Waking up certainly wasn't the easiest thing to do, but eventually, Stiles came round. The light was making his eyes hurt, they felt like they were burning. His entire body went limp and uncontrollable and to be completely honest he felt like he had just been hit by a truck and was now on the surgery table. He wasn't wrong about the table. But he really did hope he was wrong about the truck. Because how was he gonna explain that to his dad. 

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he was able to look round and see where he was.He was Laid on a table was for sure, He had his arms and feet loose and not bound and there was a bright light that had been pulled over his face and was directly shining into his eyes. 

Eventually, he threw a hand up and pulled the light away only to see the room he was in was actually a surgical operating theatre. There was equipment scattered all around the table and there wasn't much ordered for a place that was supposed to be clean and organized. "Where am I?" He whispered to himself more than to anyone else. Where were all the other humans and the Doctors and the nurses? 

Curiosity made him stand up from the table and although his feet felt like jelly and his body felt like he was about to give in he still managed to cross the bare room and look out a half open window. What he saw wasn't exactly reassuring. The outside world looked almost isolated, the sun was shining and the clouds were rolling over like normal but the world looked empty, well he says empty but he really couldn't describe it in any other way. It just wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong yet. 

"Hello?" Stiles called out from the window but nobody came and no new words were uttered to his cry for help. He couldn't do anything because he was alone. There was no noise and there was no immediate sign for help. All he could do is keep calling right? 

Both curiosity and Hunger willed his fragile body to leave the safety of the room, his legs worked on their own as he took step by step down the clearly abandoned tunnel. It was dirty and had papers and racks abandoned almost like the people carrying them were in absolute terror and hadn't a thought about the messy outcome. 

The most worrying sign of the whole situation was probably the fact that there was a spray of blood starting from the bottom of the wall and ending on the top of the ceiling. The blood which was supposed to be red was now a faded black color meaning it happened quite a while ago but if anything this just made the teen's head spin even faster and the questions almost doubled now. Like what is there blood there for? If there is blood there then where the hell is the body? 

"Come on Stiles, what's Happened?" he said to himself out loud as he knew that there wasn't anyone else around to hear his thoughts and frankly the sound of silence was becoming quite deafening to his ears right now, he needed a distraction or just something he could use to keep his brain occupied from the Silence of the abandoned camp. He needed to work out where he was, what had happened and where the nearest sign of life was before anything else. 

A distraction was found for sure. 

He at first walked past a large metal door but the sounds of meat being chewed turned his head and grabbed his attention like a signpost saying 'free food' He opened the important looking door just to close it again, his panicked mind now completely blown! There was a human, eating another human... WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON. 

It wasn't even curiosity that made him open the door again it was adrenaline, and fear and his body screaming at him to work the mystery out. His mind screamed 'no' but his body willed him to pushed the door open so with shaky hands that what he attempted to do. Immediately he fell down, in both fear, disbelief and actual humor he could actually laugh at this right now. This must have to be a joke right? Scott would certainly pay for this one. Damn him. 

There was no way right now that Stiles could be stood face to face with a zombie was there? Werewolves, yes, supernatural, yes but zombies, even he had to draw the line and that one. Because there was no way on earth this could possibly be a zombie. Right? 

On the other hand he was aware of the fact that he didn't have a collar around his neck like he should and he was aware of the fact that the wolves had now disappeared and there were no humans anywhere and he was well aware of the fact that this 'human' had half of its face burnt off and the other half of its face was splattered in blood from the corpse that it looked to be currently eating but surely... it wasn't real. OH FUCK. 

The 'Humans' head popped up and a low groan was now pushed from its throat in what seemed to be hunger or interest? On unsteady legs, the thing rose and his teeth and jaws started snapping violently as Stiles remained glued to the spot. He could easily run or could try and determine if this was a joke or how to bloody kill the beast in front of him. The zombie's steps were slow and unsteady but its intent was not to be messed with and it seemed like Stiles was going to be next on its menu of things to eat, which quite frankly isn't the way Stiles wanted this to go down.

LIKE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DIE FROM A ZOMBIE.

He recalled all the zombie movies he had ever watched and thought hard about what he could do. He didn't have a weapon he could use other than his hands and he really didn't want to have to rip its head off because he was weak, and he wasn't good with confrontation so instead, he let out a shuddery breath and very calmly turned around and fucking ran.

He slung the door open and fricken bolted it down the hall until he was met with the room that he had once been in, slammed the door shut, pulled a table to the front of it and let out a breathless laugh, this couldn't be real. After waiting for about 5 minutes and hearing the zombie smash on the door that he had closed he decided that he wasn't going to die in here and the reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on him now. Opening the window he climbed out and was faced with a large drop to his immediate death or the fact he was going to have to climb down the building. 

Climbing it was then.

Truth be told he didn't actually have much of a choice. It was simple really either be eaten or climb down from the building and run and hide forever. 

He was halfway down the building when his feet gave out and he slipped managing to cut open his arm rather nastily on the side of the window ledge that he had been holding onto he let out a silent scream. The fall wasn't as far as it had looked but Stiles was left winded and unable to move for about 5 minutes before he pulled himself up and scrambled away from the building. 

He was aware that he probably shouldn't trust anyone that he came across but at this point in time if he didn't come across anyone he was certainly going to die. He was outside in nothing more than a robe and it was beginning to look like a storm was approaching. If the zombies didn't get him then he was certain that the elements would and if he managed to get through the elements then the injection in his arm would wipe him out completely. 

So that's how he found himself high tailing it into a wooded area that turned out to be a forest. It probably wasn't the best idea to go into the wood, to begin with, but Stiles didn't care. He needed some clothes, some food, a few bandages and certainly needed some aspirin. 

"Hello?" He shouted in exhaustion. Little did he know that he was, in fact, being followed. A pair of red eyes that lurked in the darkness behind him watching as the boy stumbled and fell and watched as he continuously pulled himself back up and kept going like a little soldier he was. But eventually all good things come to an end and the boy ran into a small herd of Zombies. 

Stiles hadn't meant to run into them but he was clumsy, tired and way too hungry to care, the pain in his arm and the blood he was losing was making him feel nauseated and uneasy that was until he found himself screaming as three zombies all eyes him up for a good dinner. 

Using common sense Stiles tried to climb a tree but the bark was wet and his feet were sore from having walked all this way without footwear. His hands could work though so swiftly he broke off a branch of a tree and held it up to defend himself. The odds of that were so extremely low that he actually considered for a half a second just letting them eat him alive because if they didn't kill him everything else could. But then his instinct of self-preservation kicked in and he knocked one of the zombies to the ground with the stick. 

It didn't get him far though, no matter what he did they kept getting back up and to be honest it was starting to grate on Stiles that he couldn't kill the bastard things but instead had to act like a defenseless turtle because that is how he felt.

There was a small growl but he assumed it was another zombie, instead, he was met with two large hands picking him up and then his survival instinct kicked in and he screamed and wailed. "Shut up, you'll attract more and I don't feel like killing them today." Stiles silenced his screamed and tried to see who it was that was not just helping him but actually saving his life because it was the most heroic act anyone could have done so thank the lord for whoever this was, right? 

"What are they," Stiles asked a little breathless as he had been running for a good 20 minutes and his legs threatened to give out as did his actual breath. "You know what they are." The stranger replied in an unamused tone. "Okay, how the fuck do I kill them, you said you could kill them, how do I kill them." The stranger chuckled slightly but Stiles wasn't laughing, in fact he was freaking out. 

"You have to remove the brain." The stranger said as he slowed up and Stiles actually could have knelt on the ground and thanked the Lord for all his godly power. "So you're telling me all I had to do was remove their brains! That's not the walk in the park that you think it is." He ranted as the stranger observed him. 

"It's a walk in the park when you're a werewolf." The man replied and stiles stopped. He couldn't feel his feet anymore. "You're a wolf?"   
"How else do you think I tracked your scent down." The man replied as he put a large hand on the boys chilled shoulder. "Are you going to hurt me," Stiles whispered because it was true he would rather get killed and ripped apart by a zombie than letting a wolf do it.   
"No why would I save you then torture you myself, I was going to offer you food and water and then see what happens and see what you want." The wolf replied and Stiles felt himself actually begin to faint. The blackness around the edges of his eyes was a large reminder that he was, in fact, going to faint and he couldn't even warn the wolf. but the wolf probably knew as his grip tightened and when Stiles should have been falling to the ground his body instead was plastered up against a rock hard wall of heat and abs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on chapter three. Personally I don't actually know if I like the way I wrote Peter, in the show his character is usually know snide and snarky, so i might have a play round and change that but apart from that I hope you like it. :)
> 
> I don't know when I'll be finished on chapter three but it shouldn't be too long 
> 
> Any comments are thoroughly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this thought came to me while I was studying for college of all places. I had a weird idea bout what it would be like and have only read one or two other fanfictions like this one. 
> 
> If it isn't your cup of tea then I totally understand but feel free to drop a comment, I'll always reply and I hope you like this. 
> 
> P.S. This is just a brief chapter describing what stiles' life would have entailed. If he had gotten the collar put on. The next chapter with be longer and more detailed.


End file.
